Many approaches have been taken in the construction of beverage dispensing machines from which a number of different beverages may be dispensed. In some, an individual cup from a magazine in the dispensing machine is deposited at a delivery station in the machine and water and dry ingredients are added to the cup at the station. The filled cup is then retrieved by the purchaser. The difficulties with this approach include:
(a) the size of dispenser required to house the components (including discharge chutes) necessary for the dispenser's operation,
(b) the manner and the length of time of the storage of the ingredients to ensure their freshness,
and
(c) the adherence of ingredients to the machinery component parts.
A newer approach to the construction of the dispensers comprises the discharge of a cup from a stack or magazine of cups, each cup already carrying a premeasured amount of ingredients for the beverages and the delivery of the discharged cup down a chute to the delivery position. The difficulty with this approach is once again, the size and complexity of the machine.
In an attempt to limit the size of the dispensing machine and at the same time maximize the number of stacks or magazines capable of being carried by the beverage dispensing machine, mechanisms have been provided that rotate the entire shelf ("carousel") in which the cup stacks or magazines in the machine are mounted to position a stack of cups over a discharge station. A discharge mechanism mounted at the station then causes the lowermost cup to drop. Water is then added at either the station or a delivery station to which the cup is subsequently brought. The difficulties with this approach comprise the size and cost of the motor and other components required to rotate the "carousel" and spillage of beverage during the movement of the water filled cups from the filling station to the discharge station. In regards to these and other approaches, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,634,036; 1,882,812; 1,885,367; 2,019,016; 2,571,383; 3,576,267 and 3,951,303 (which corresponds to U.K. Pat. No. 1,449,818).
None of those systems however, provide a cup dispenser or apparatus, vending machine or a beverage dispenser or apparatus which maximizes its storage and dispensing ability, while minimizing size, spillage and storage problems.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved cup dispensers or apparatus, vending machine, beverage dispenser or apparatus and components therefor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such dispensers or apparatus, vending machine and beverage dispenser or apparatus, carrying fewer moving parts, making it more reliable and more cost effective and an improved method of dispensing comestibles incorporating water such as beverages, soups and the like.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of an embodiment thereof.